Leona Heidern
Leona Heidern '(レオナ・ハイデルン, ''Reona Haiderun) is a character from SNK Playmore's The King of Fighters ''series, first introduced in ''The King of Fighters '96. She is used by Gojiran. Front Information Leona Heidern is a female soldier/member of the Ikari team, an assassin organization that keep out in the shadows and follows her adoptive father's commands of the team. She is close allies with Ralf and Clark, and has a familiar hate with Geese Howard, the man who had created The King of Fighters tournament chaos each year as she along with the Ikari team plan to take out Geese and cancel the tournament to prevent further chaos from other fighters. Personality Leona is a reticent individual who has trouble expressing herself outside of combat or a mission. Aside from Ralf (whom appears to show feelings towards her), Whip, Clark and Commander Heidern, she dislikes the will of talking to anyone. Due to her past, she attempts, and struggles to tame her uncontrollable state to prevent her Orochi power slaughtering her fellow soldiers, and heavily, her father. She often feels lonely, but is comforted with the new family she has found with the Ikari mercenaries. Relationship with Iori Yagami While it doesn't seem like it, Leona is very aware of Iori Yagami and his Orochi power, while Iori, is aware of hers, but like Leona, doesn't seem to think much about it. But unlike Leona, when preparing for Orochi or trying to tame his Orochi state, the first thing that comes to his mind is Leona, and ponders if she's also preparing. Leona is unsure whether to meet or personally talk to him about the situation, while Iori may think otherwise, or just prefers to keep quiet about it. Abilities and forms Leona is a member of the Ikari organization, thus possessing exceptional powers. She continues to train in hopes of exceeding her limits. Leona Heidern= '''Leona Heidern *High strength. *Standard speed. *Specializes in martial arts, Ikari/Heidern stlye fighting style, and some of Ralf's fighting style. *Cutting hands; able to use them to pierce or slash opponents. *Energy/plasma manipulation through muscles, like Rugal Bernstein. *Can manipulate her energy/plasma into an object or weapon, forsay, a sword. |-|Uncontrollable State= Orochi Leona This form is the product of Leona's Orochi blood in her become activated, due to feeling Orochi's precence on the Earth, Orochi unlocking it in her, or feeling the power/presence of a figure who has absorbed or taken Orochi's power, like Violent Ken or Omega Rugal. While succesfully transformed, Leona completely takes a new shade. Losing all of her humanity, sanity, her mentality, and is now an animalistic, psychotic and chaotic being who will murder anyone she sees and has no mercy for them, even attacking the young. She is often seen vomiting blood after in this form, but it appears to have no effect on her. While having a crazed hate for anyone, she has a bigger hate for Orochi, who, she is a descendant from the god (and heavily loathes the fact that she is) and thrives to drive her claws across his neck. *Incredible strength. *Insane speed. *Limited teleportation. *Gap manipulation. *Manipulation of energy/plasma increases to extreme levels. *Accurate control of Orochi wind, earth, lightning, fire, light, darkness, death and water. *Slashing hands techniques are dangerously increased, and can violently rip through hard objects. Misc. Category:Female Category:Video Game Character Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Humans Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Insane Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Deities Category:King of Fighters character Category:Characters (Gojiran)